Příběh Uzumaki Naruta
by 95SakuraAngel
Summary: Vnučka Sasukeho Uchihy vyprávím svým vnučkám příběh o tom nejodvážnějším shinobim , který kdy existoval...O Narutovi Uzumaki.


„Babi, vyprávěj mi něco," ozvalo se děvčátko na podlaze, zvědavě hledíc na starou ženu, jež seděla na houpacím křesle.

„Tak dobře. Pořádně mě poslouchej," souhlasila stařena a odložila pletení. „Bylo to už před téměř dvěma stoletími. Narodilo se dítě, předpovězené dítě, které mělo změnit svět…."

„Co chtěl měnit? Mír?" Ozvalo se ode dveří. Stála tam patnáctiletá dívka, sestra malého děvčátka. „Babi, co jí to tu vykládáš?" Zasmála se, proč by někdo chtěl měnit svět, který změnu vůbec nepotřeboval?

„Rinali, ty bys už z akademie měla vědět, že tomu tak nebylo. Je to teprve sto padesátiletá historie, co existuje opravdu mír," pokárala jí žena. Rinali zrudla, nikdy se o historii nezajímala, takže si nepamatovala ani jedno datum z učebnic.

„Promiň, babičko," omluvila se dívka.

„Nevadí, Rinali, posaď se a poslechni si to také," pobídla jí a počkala, než se posadila. „To dítě bylo všemi opovrhované, dospělí jej nenáviděli, ostatní děti převzaly zvyk svých rodičů a odmítali ho. Pravda, nebyl obyčejný. Měl v sobě hrozivou sílu, kterou, pokud by jeho srdce zůstalo čisté, by ovládl a nakonec změnil. Kdyby však upadl do temnoty, mohla by ho ta síla ovládnout, a tak zničit svět. Ale on…Měl zvláštní sen. Dostat od všech uznání a stát se Hokage. Zprvu se mu všichni posmívali, ale on si postupně získával jejich pozornost…"

„ _Sakura-chan!" Zaječel šestnáctiletý blonďák na svojí týmovou partnerku._

„ _Ach, Naruto! Tys mě vylekal, BAKA!" Zakřičela a praštila ho do hlavy._

„ _Au, Sakura-chan! Tos nemusela, -tebbayo!"_

„ _Ale jo, musela!" Zachichotala se růžovláska, na což Naruto dostal svůj typický úsměv._

„ _Sakura-chan! Našli Sasukeho! Máme ho jít okamžitě hledat!"_

„ _Sasuke-kun! Proč tu čekáme, SHANNARO!" Nadávala a odběhla si sbalit věci._

„…Potom mu zabili jeho učitele a hned na to zničili jeho milovanou vesnici. Ale on jí zachránil, stal se hrdinou a všichni z vesnice ho uznali. Ale on čekal jen na to, až ho uzná jeho rival, první kamarád, přítel…Sasuke…Později, když mu bylo téměř sedmnáct let, ovládl svého démona a odešel do války, kde se stal největším hrdinou, který zachránil celý svět. Společně. Se svým přítelem…"

 _Kde kdysi byl všemi obdivovaný vodopád lemovaný nejslavnějšími protivníky, Madarou Uchihou a Hashiramou Senju, teď zbyli jen trosky. Na jejich rukách leželi dva chlapci, bez rukou, s četnými zraněními._

„ _Ou…Kde to jsme? Neříkej, že v nebi," vzbudil se Naruto._

„ _Asi jsme do rána usnuli…Jako obvykle, jsi pořád naživu," ozval se černovlasý chlapec, ležíc po jeho boku. Sasuke._

„ _Pf! Sakra! A pořád se taky nemůžu hejbat!" Rozčílil se budoucí Hokage. „Chtěl jsem vstát a natlouct ti do hlavy konečně trochu rozumu!" Sasuke se začal smát…._

„ _Ha ha ha!"_

„ _Co…co je na tom vtipnýho?!"_

„ _Že se ve svým stavu chceš ještě rvát,"_

„ _To si, sakra, piš! Sejmu tě kdykoliv!" Nechal se slyšet Uzumaki._

„ _Dobře, dobře, přiznávám…" započal mladý mstitel. „Já…Jsem prohrál."_

„ _Ty pitomečku jeden!" Křičel Naruto. „Tohle přece není souboj, kterej se dá prohrát nebo vyhrát! Chtěl jsem jen, aby se ti konečně rozsvítilo!" Rozhněval se jinchuuriki Kyuubiho. „Pak teprve začne ta pořádná bitva!"_

„ _Hej, Naruto," umlčel ho Sasuke._

„ _Co?"_

„ _Máš moje uznání…Jestli tady umřu…Pak skončí ten koloběh, o kterém mluvil Rikudou Sennin, je to tak?" Naruto se zamračil. Proč mluvil o smrti? „To zní jako revoluce. Až umřu…můžeš zrušit nekonečně Tsukuyomi. Stačí implantovat moje levé oko Kakashimu, on už to dokáže. I když jsem chtěl všechno vyřešit sám…"_

„ _No vidíš, nevyřešíš nic, když budeš mrtvej!" Přerušil ho syn Yondaimeho. „Co kdybys místo umírání zůstal naživu se mnou! Můj sen je spolupráce všech shinobi! Což zahrnuje i tebe!"_

„ _To, že akceptuju tebe, neznamená, že budu uznávat ostatní," nechal se slyšet mladý Uchiha._

„ _Grr, to snad není možný! Asi ti budu muset znova nakopat!"_

„ _Právě. Co kdybych se zase obrátil proti tobě?" Zeptal se Sasuke._

„ _Tak bych tě zastavil! Ale vím, že to už neuděláš!" Odpověděl mu, jistý svou odpovědí._

„ _Jak si můžeš bejt tak jistej?"_

„ _Nebudu ti to furt opakovat! Jak je možný, že to nechápeš?! Asi ti vážně není pomoci…Konec konců, jseš odjakživa děsnej pitomec…" Naruto se zasekl, zdálo se mu to, nebo Sasuke brečel?_

„ _Drž hubu…Usuratonkachi…"_

„Oba to měli složitě v dětství a nakonec. I přes osud, který jím nepřál…" řekla stařena a na chvíli se odmlčela. „Nakonec se chlapec, všemi nenáviděný, stal nejoblíbenějším Hokagem, všemi oblíbeným ninjou v alianci a nejsilnějším shinobim v historii lidstva. Přivedl do světa mír, učil nejmladší ninji Konohy svým technikám boje a i když už je dlouho po smrti, stále si ho všichni připomínají, jako na vůdce nejkrásnějšího období Konohagakure no Sato…Takový byl Uzumaki Naruto, Nanadaime Hokage…"

„Babi, to je úžasný příběh!" Řekla Rinali, držíc ve své náručí svou tříletou sestřičku, která během vyprávění usnula. Chápala že, tomu ještě nemohla porozumět, ale jednou… „Odkud to víš?" Stařena se zasmála.

„No protože Sasuke Uchiha byl můj pradědeček!"


End file.
